


The unexpected

by Bondevik



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anko Family (Hetalia), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, POV Denmark (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-21 12:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16576070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bondevik/pseuds/Bondevik
Summary: Who knew under the happy smile was a whole new Mathias. Mathias who cried himself to sleep, Mathias who cut himself. Why? He had loved his best friend for a long time now, but Lukas never seemed to return these feelings. After Mathias attempts suicide will Lukas finally realize his love? Or will everything stay the same?DenNor High School and human AU





	1. Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> I do NOT own:  
> Hetalia  
> The characters

The two friends were sitting on Lukas' sofa, not doing anything in particular.  
"Hey, Lukas?" The Dane asked smiling "What?" "Remember when we first met?" Lukas thought for few seconds and nodded soon afterwards "Yeah, I hated your guts. For a good reason, too" Embarrassed Mathias scratched the back of his neck "I-I told you I was sorry"

-2 years ago-

It was the first day of high school for both of them. Due to the fact that Mathias had just moved from Denmark, he didn't know anyone from the school. Lukas' situation wasn't much better, he had moved from Norway, and much like Mathias knew no one.

Lukas walked to his locker, not caring about the loud people around him. They were just annoying, there was no way he would befriend them. Once the plain grey locker was open he reached into it and took out his favourite book. Since he didn't have friends reading was the best thing he had to do on breaks. Now he just needed a quiet place, if there was one in the first place.

Surprisingly, the library was very close to his locker and even better, people in it knew how to shut their mouths.

Lukas sat down at a table as far away from everyone else as he could. Maybe this place isn't so bad after all. He thought but almost like a reflex he was made to take his words back, as a spiky blonde haired male sat next to him. Lukas kept his eyes in the book but had looked at the person long enough to know what they looked like. The man had bright blue eyes filled with happiness, he was clearly taller than Lukas and just as said before had spiky blond hair that looked impossible to do.

"What do you want?" Lukas asked annoyed by the presence of the man. "Well I just moved here and don't have friends yet, plus you looked lonely, so wanna be my friend?" The question wasn't enough to tear the Norwegians eyes away from his favourite book. "Not interested, go away"

A frown made its way to Mathias' usually smile covered face. This answer had made him desperate. He needed to become this boys friend. "C'mon, give me a chance, will ya?" For once the boy's gaze was moved to him "No" "Ehhhh?! Why not?!" "If I do will you shut up?" A hopeful smile spread across Mathias' face "Yes!" "Fine then"

"I'm Mathias" He stated waiting for a reply. "Lukas"

That was the first time they had talked.

Their friendship was going well until one day Mathias messed up, badly.

As usual, Lukas was reading in the library, sitting at the same table waiting for his friend to come. They had known for a few weeks now.

"Hey, buddy! Are you still reading the same book?" Now Lukas really liked the book and could read it over and over without getting bored of it. "Yes," Mathias sat down and looked at him curiously "Why?" Lukas rolled his eyes "It's good" It was getting annoying how Lukas would always pay more attention to the book than his friend.

Mathias wanted some attention for once, so he snapped the book from his friend. Though, Lukas' grasp was much tighter than expected.

The book shred in half, with some of the pages broken. It was unfixable.

Mathias knew he had messed up a big time.

"Lukas I'm so sorry!" He apologized hoping Lukas would forgive him, sadly he didn't. The usually stoic face was covered with nothing but hate and anger. "Idiot!" Lukas yelled and stormed away.

Would Mathias be able to ever fix his mistake?


	2. Hate

The next day Lukas avoided Mathias the best he could. It seemed like the mistake was done and that's it, there was no going back now.

It didn't help that Mathias had no idea where Lukas' locker was. He truly couldn't find the boy anywhere. So the next day Mathias made a plan. He would come to school early and wait at the front door until his friend came. He did use the doors, right? What even? Of course, he used the doors. How else would he enter the building? Through the windows? Yeah, no way.

So he waited and waited.

"Does he even come to school anymore?!" "Does who come to school, idiot?" A deep voice said behind him making the Dane jump in shock "Lukas?!" "Oh you can't even recognize me anymore, you seriously are even dumber than I thought" The words were sharp and Lukas had obviously meant what he said. "Hey! I can recognize you!" "Oh really now?" "Yeah!" Lukas looked away and muttered: "Tch, whatever" then walked away with a blank expression.

"Lukas wait!" The boy didn't stop instead started walking faster. "Do you hate me?" Mathias asked hoping Lukas heard him. Lukas stopped and sighed "Yes, I do hate you"

Mathias' smile faded and tears gathered up in his eyes. The only person he had hated him. Who could he turn to now? He had no one.

Not wanting anyone to see him cry he ran to the bathroom and went into the closest stall. Salty tears streamed down his face.  
"...I'm so sorry Lukas..." he whispered and banged his head against the stall's wall.

Once he had let out his emotions Mathias smiled, but this time his smile wasn't full of pure happiness, it was as fake as it gets. Not that anyone would realize if he wasn't smiling, why would they? They weren't his friends. Lukas was, but he didn't care either. He hated Mathias.

The Danish male swore if he couldn't make Lukas forgive him, he would die. But what in the world could he do? Just buy him a new book? Wait, that's it! He had to buy Lukas a new book.

It had to be the same book, Lukas' favourite book. What book was it again? Mathias thought as he rubbed his temples. "Mr Køhler, please pay attention to the lesson," the now annoyed math teacher said "S-sorry sir" He would just have to find out after class.

After the class ended Mathias followed Lukas and happily found his locker.

When left Mathias quickly ran to the locker before it could close. "Made it"

He searched through the books trying to find out if Lukas had kept the broken book or thrown it away. When he finally found the book Lukas had apparently kept he took a picture of the cover.

"And what do you think you are doing?" Sadly the voice belonged to non-other than Lukas. Quickly Mathias banged the locker door closed and turned around. "N-nothing!" "Mathias, what were you doing to my locker?" "Nothing I swear!"


	3. Gift

Lukas rolled his eyes in disbelief. "Oh, really?" "Yes, really!" A sigh was heard from the Norwegian. "Go away then" A frown covered Mathias' face. "Okay, I'll go"

At least he got the picture of the book. Now he just needed to find it. Should be easy enough, right?

Well, it just happened to be that the book was Norwegian. They were in the USA, they didn't sell Norwegian books there. Just perfect.

There were only two options left, one he could order it from the net, or two he could go to Norway. Not like he had money or time to do the latter. The net it is then!

After hours of searching, he finally found it. Now he needed to order it. 

"Whaaaat?! How can the shipping to the States cost that much?!" Mathias screamed as he saw the prize: 103kr (about 11€) for the book and 188kr (about 20€) for the shipping. (Since the shop was Norwegian, the prices were in Norwegian kroners)

If this was the only way to make Lukas forgive him, he would do it.

\----

Mathias breathed in the lightly cold air as he was headed towards the post office.

The book he had ordered who knows how long ago had finally arrived. It took months! M o n t h s !

Well, there was one good thing about it, Christmas was just around the corner, meaning Mathias could give the book to Lukas as a present. That is if the Norwegian would even accept a gift from him in the first place.

Warm air splashed across Mathias' face as he stepped inside the post office he had spent the last 15 minutes walking to.

"Umm hello, I came to pick up a package," he said softly to the worker. "Alright, what's your name, sir?" They took out a pen and a notepad and then looked at the Danish boy with their eyebrow raised. "Mathias Køhler"  
"Thank you very much" The worker scribbled what Mathias assumed to be his name down to the notepad before going to search for the right package.

After a surprisingly short time, they came back holding a flat packet. "Here you go" The package was handed to Mathias who muttered a thank you and then left the office with a not-so-fake smile.

\----

Trying to find a good way to give the present wasn't as easy as expected.

Every time Mathias tried to go near Lukas, the younger would run away.

"He really hates me, doesn't he?" Mathias whispered as his back the tiled wall of the school. It was cold, and the boy had forgotten to bring a jacket, but he could get through it.

Since school had ended he couldn't go inside either. Of course, going home was an option, but Mathias just couldn't bring himself to leave. It was the last day before Christmas break. The last day he could have given the gift to Lukas. He missed his chance.

"Idiot, you are going to catch a cold" A Norwegian accented voice stated as a jacket was thrown at Mathias. He looked up to see Lukas, now without a jacket, since he had given it to the other boy.

"Lukas?" "Shut it" Lukas sat down next to Mathias and sighed. "Just so you know, I'm not giving you the jacket. I'm letting you share it with me" Mathias giggled and wrapped the jacket around both of them. "What a disappointment, I wanted a new jacket~" The platinum blond hit his arm lightly and chuckled. "Idiot"

This was it, the moment Mathias had been waiting for.

"Hey, Lukas. Christmas is soon, so I got you a present" "A present?" Mathias nodded and took the book out of his bag. It was wrapped in red paper with a blue bow. "Merry Christmas" he handed it to his friend and smiled. Lukas took it in his hands with a curious look. Soon enough the paper had been torn off and the insides were visible. "Mathias..." an almost invisible amount of tears gathered in Lukas' eyes, out of pure joy. He hugged the book close to his chest and then Mathias. "Thank you" "No problem, this is what friends do" "I suppose"

"Just one question" Lukas glanced at the Danish male with a puzzled look. "Hm?" "Do you still hate me?" "You are annoying, but no, I don't hate you, anymore" The Norwegian confessed.


	4. Cafe

Lukas sighed as he thought of the past. Mathias, on the other hand, smirked "I'm glad you don't hate me anymore" Lukas turned to look at him "And I'm glad I have the book now" Both of them chuckled.

Things sure had changed since then. The two were now close friends and Mathias liked his friend a little too much. He was sure the other male wasn't even gay, so the chance of ever being liked back was very small if there even was one.

A frown spread on Mathias' face as the depressed thoughts once again had caught him, he needed a distraction and fast, before anything bad could happen.

"Hey, Lukas. We should go check out that new cafe." Lukas smiled very slightly "Perhaps we should." "It's settled, let's go!" Before the Norwegian could say anything back he was already being dragged towards the door.

They put their shoes on and walked out of Lukas' apartment. For summer was already closing in, they didn't need jackets.

The walk to the cafe was nicer than the two males had expected. For once the wind wasn't going crazy and messing up every strand of their blonde hair.

Once Lukas and Mathias stepped inside they walked straight to the counter. Since the place was new, it wasn't very crowded and they didn't have to wait in line to order. "So, what do you want?" Mathias asked looking at his Norwegian friend from the corner of his eye. Lukas bit his lip as he scanned through the menu, he hated having to choose only one or few. "An espresso would be nice" The Dane nodded and smiled widely "I'll get you just that then" Sudden panic hit the younger man "I can pay for myself!" "You don't have to, I can pay." Mathias claimed, but just earned a shake of head from the other "No, it's fine, I'll pay." A sigh escaped from the worker standing behind the counter "Can you continue your lover's quarrel later and just order?" They asked trying to not sound rude. A deep blush spread on the faces of both Scandinavians as they were called a couple. "W-We aren't a couple" Mathias tried to explain, even though he really wished they were one. "Yeah, whatever. Just order" The worker rolled their eyes in disbelief.

After ordering they sat down at one of the many tables. "Do we really act like a couple?" Lukas asked with concern in his voice and eyes. Mathias shook his head "I don't think so." He bit his lip at the thought of them being a couple. "It would be nice to be one though" He muttered as quietly as he possibly could. Lukas tilted his head with one of his eyebrows raised "What was that?" As Mathias realized he had said his thought out loud his eyes widened "N-Nothing!" He said shaking his hands defensively. "You sure?" The Norwegian asked with sarcasm in his tone. "Yes!" "Alright, if you say so" Lukas took a sip out of his coffee and let the subject slide.

Then silence took over them as they continued to drink the hot drinks.

"We should do this more often" Lukas looked at the other with a puzzled look on his face "Do what?" Mathias blushed "You know, go out like this" "Are you...asking me out?" The Dane nodded with a gulp "Look, Mathias," Lukas started with a sigh "We are just friends, nothing more and never will be. Sorry"


	5. Attempt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is really short

Mathias' POV

I felt my heart crack and I wanted to cry and hide from the world "I-It's okay... I have to go" I quickly stood up from the soft chair and ran out of the cafe as tears started to spill from my eyes. I wiped them away, not wanting to cry in public.

After what felt like forever I arrived at the local park. A nice walk would calm me for sure, or so I thought.

The park was nice, it wasn't very crowded and so it was quiet. Actually, I was one of the only people there. The park had a small pond. It was big enough for someone to swim or possibly drown in it.

My gaze wandered to the pond and I stopped walking. I could just end it right here and now. I didn't have to suffer through this.

Without realizing I had started walking towards it. It was set, I was going to die. "I'm sorry, Lukas, but I know you don't love me now" a bare whisper came out of my mouth before I stepped in the surprisingly warm water. Once I had taken a few steps I let myself fall face first.

After only five or so seconds I could hear yelling and then someone dive in the pond. Was someone going to... save me? Please don't, I want to do this. Arms were wrapped around me and I was dragged to the shore. I heard coughing beside me. "Idiot" I could recognize that voice anywhere, Lukas. I coughed a little myself before getting up enough to sit.

"Why did you save me?" I asked him honestly, I was very confused. He looked away for a moment and then back at me "Even if you are an idiot, you are my friend." Yeah, only your friend. I thought and frowned.

"Now, get up. We need to go warm up" I nodded as he spoke, agreeing with him since I had to admit I was pretty cold. "Yeah..."

We walked back to my house. The walk was awkward as expected, I mean I had pretty much confessed to him earlier and got bluntly rejected.


	6. Chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this chapter includes self-harm, so skip that part if you don't want to read.
> 
> Random fact, one of my classmates wore a shirt saying "Unexpected stories" today.

Mathias' POV

When we arrived we decided taking a bath would the best thing to do.

As we stepped in my bathroom I felt panic take over, I had forgotten to put away my still bloody razors. The same razors I had cut myself with the previous night. "M-Mathias..." Lukas turned to me with a concerned look covering his usually stoic face.

The events of last night came to my mind.

[If you do not want to read about someone cutting their arm skip this part]

Once again I swiped the knife over my pale skin creating a cut on it. It stung as a little bit of blood bled from it. Somehow, I enjoyed the sensation and swiped another cut, this time a deeper one. More blood came from it than I thought. Not wanting to get the floor dirty I took some paper and swiped away the blood, then left the knife on the sink and went to sleep.

[Okay it's over now]

"Did you?" Lukas' voice was shaking. I looked away and slowly nodded.

Honestly, I was expecting him to be mad at me, yell, storm away, anything like that, but instead, I felt arms wrap around my torso and pull me close. He nuzzled his face in my chest and sighed.

"Why?" He simply asks, I don't blame him. Lukas has never been the best with words.

"I'm sorry..." I took a deep breath before continuing. "I-I... It's n-nothing... Don't worry about it."

Lukas pulled away and gave me a puzzled look. "You can tell me." He assured, but I shook my head.

"Alright, tell me when you are ready." I nodded and thanked him for understanding.

"We should take the bath now." He nodded and we started to strip our clothes. We had taken baths together before, so it wasn't really anything new.

The bath was awkward, just like expected. I mean I never expected him to love me back in the first place, but the thought that he had rejected me flooded my mind.

After a long silence, I decided to say something "I'm sorry, for falling in love with you, I know we could never be anything more than friends." It came out quieter than it was supposed to, but at least I got it out.

He shook his head. "It's fine, you can't help it. I'm sorry for overreacting..." I smiled slightly and looked at Lukas "Do you think you could give me a chance?" He looked like he was considering "Give me some time, and I might." Even if it technically only counted as maybe I smiled brightly with my eyes closed "You won't regret, I promise!" "Mhm"

I have waited for 2 years I can wait some more. Besides Lukas is perfect, I'd wait forever for him. I love him after all.


End file.
